Ash and Duplica's night together
by davidy12
Summary: Ash, on his way home from the Unova League sees Duplica and things get hot. Rated M for Lemon.


I thought the FF community was lacking in Imiteshipping fics and I thought I'd present the first complete lemon about Ash and Duplica.

Both Characters are 20.

Ash, after traveling the Unova region was heading back home then and then a storm was brewing then he saw a familiar building. The house of Imite. He decided to pop in and see if an old friend by the name of Duplica was home in the building. Ash Secretly had a crush on her and desperately wanted to see her since he last saw her in Johto. Sure he had fucked some other

He opened the door.

"Duplica, a storm was coming and I was on my way home and I'd thought I'd say hi."

Out of the door came Duplica, all grown up. Damn she grew up good. Almost the same height as Ash, her breasts were a B close to a C cup.

"Ash! It's so good to see you again! How's it going?" The ditto trainer replied.

"Good, Duplica it's great to see you, I was on my way home and I thought I'd stay here because a storm was coming." Ash said.

"I'm so glad you're here, dinner was almost finished care to join me?" Duplica Asked.

"Of course, may I stay overnight too?" Ash asked.

"Of course, me and ditto would love to have you overnight." She said happily.

Ash and Duplica and there Pokémon had dinner and the 2 trainers talked about what they did catching up on their adventures.

Later after dinner was finished and they put their Pokémon to sleep and it started to storm outside, Duplica and Ash were talking at the table.

"So Ash, I saw you on the Unova league and I think you were amazing." She said with a bit of a dreamy look on her face.

Ash smiled at her, "Yeah but I didn't win." He replied with a sigh.

"You're a winner to me Ash." She said, "And I want to congratulate you." She said with a different tone than usual.

"Alright where is it?" he asked.

"Come up to my room." She said.

They ascended the stairs and walked in her room and sat on the bed with ash in front of her.

"Now Ash, I've got the feeling you've got a thing for me since we first met and I was wondering if you still do?"

Ash looked nervous and nodded. He had some nice fantasies about her.

"Well now's your chance to prove it." She said, then she took off her shirt.

Ash watched as his erection began to grow, first that came off was her shirt, then her pants, then her hair scrunchies, she shook her head straightening her hair out, then the last pieces of clothing her panties and bra.

He stared at the form before her. Her huge breasts, nips already erect, he could make out her ass nice and toned, and her blue hair all spread out and, her pussy nice and shaven.

"Well what ya waiting for?" She asked seductively.

Ash stripped out of his clothing and Duplica stared at his package, he was at least 8 to 10 inches long and his body was nice and toned. He then tackled Duplica onto the bed engaging in an intense lip lock. They added their tongues to the equation and they battled for as their kiss became sloppier and sloppier.

Ash broke the kiss and sat on his butt on and rested his head on a pillow.

"Duplica, you wanna blow me?" He asked huskily.

Duplica smirked as she engulfed the head in her mouth to torture him a bit.

Then she engulfed more and more of the penis in her mouth, going so far as to deepthroat it.

"Oh Duplica, that feels amazing." Ash moaned as his hands weave through her blue hair.

Everytime Duplica came down all the way her face would be buried in her pubic hair, it tickled her nose.

"Duplica, here it comes, I'M CUMMING!"

He came like a volcano blowing spurting it in her mouth and she amazingly got all of it in her mouth.

"Yummy." She said.

"I think I want this in my pussy."

"No problem babe, I'll be hard again in a few minutes." He said.

He kissed Duplica to seal the deal. To speed up he began to play and tweak her tits.

(A few minutes later)

As the storm was pounding outside Ash was pounding in and out of Duplica.

"Oh, god Ash your cock is so huge!" Duplica Moaned

"And your pussy is tight Duplica, I fucking love this cunt!" Ash said Grunting

Ash was savoring this pussy ponding with his huge man meat.

"OH HARDER ASH! YOU'RE AMAZING ASH." She screamed as the bed was creaking and rocking as the passionate force of lovemaking was driving their every movement. She kept compressing he pussy lips to milk him of his load.

He gripped her nice toned ass as he fucked her, to get more leverage and to resist cumming.

"HOLY SHIT!" Duplica said as she came.

He kept pounding in and out of Duplica ruthlessly.

"DUPLICA, FUCK, I'M CUMMING!"

"DO IT ASH, FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEED!"

He grunted almost growled as he filled Duplica with his semen. Both of them collapsed on the bed.

"That was amazing Ash, you're a great fuck." She said panting.

"I'm so happy you liked it I aim to please."

"Then you deserve another reward."

She got in front of him with her huge tits in her hands placed them in between his dick and spat on them until sufficiently greased. She rubbed them up and down and licked the tip if the tip came close to her mouth and gave her new lover a titty fuck.

"Oh Duplica!" Ash groaned.

"That's it Ash cum on my big tits baby." She said huskily.

His dick eventually was fully erect and she was licking it full force.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum."

"Cum on my tits Ash!"

Ash groaned as he released his male juice all over Duplica's face. In her hair, mouth, tits.

She swallowed the cum in her mouth and rubbed all of the stuff on her face and boobs like it was lotion.

"Fuck, that was the best tit fuck I've ever had." Ash said.

Duplica yawned. "Thanks, well I'm tired now will do this again tomorrow, you can stay as long as you want."

Ash grinned, "Alright goodnight."

He went to bed with dreams to come.

Hope you guys liked this, I may continue writing lemons but I don't know. It wasn't very good in my opinion.

Later guys!


End file.
